


Emma Swan Takes After Her Father

by demoka



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Crack, F/F, Gen, Magical Attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-08 00:22:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1919706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demoka/pseuds/demoka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma defends Regina much to the delight of Storybrooke's female population.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Emma Swan Takes After Her Father

**Author's Note:**

> Written for femslash100's DrabbleTag5.  
> Prompt: protect
> 
> This is crack. Not the really awesome crack that some people write, but it's a bit of fun anyways.

‘You can back THE FUCK OFF WHALE!’ roared Emma, grabbing Dr Whale by the shoulders and hauling him off to the side and away from Regina.

Regina could only blink in surprise.

AND THEN the mayor and all the other female residents of Storybrooke suddenly felt hot, their faces flushed, and were really impressed by Emma’s actions.

‘Emma! I’ve never felt more attracted to you in my life, and that’s saying something because I’ve had the biggest hard on for you ever since I saw you in your panties that time you answered the door half naked,’ gushed Regina.

‘Oh my god, Emma! Why would you answer the door half naked when it was Regina?!’ exclaimed Snow White, stopping herself before continuing on that Emma should only be half naked in front of her.

‘Emma, I want to have your baby!’ exclaimed Ashley.

‘Em, you and me, behind the diner, right now!’ called out Ruby.

Charming petted his furious wife on the back with one hand as he used the other to wipe away a stray tear.

‘That’s my baby girl, breaking hearts already,’ he murmured, barely keeping out the wibble in his voice.

Even while the rest of Storybrooke’s women admitted their love for Emma Swan, the sheriff had eyes for only one. Madame Mayor of course. She had fantasized about Regina Mills from the moment she met her. Regina graced Emma with her trademark smirk of sexiness, which resulted in Emma kissing the breath out of her.


End file.
